saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Irakashi, Yuri
Irakashi, Yuri is a Kirigakure no Sato A-RANK. Appearance Height: 5'4" Weight: 173lb Hair: silvery gray Eyes: Dark Brown Physique: Being a high rank ninja, Yuri is well built, even for his age; often keeping up with the Genin youth. Traits: Yuri has several scars on various part of the body. As well he has a tribe tattoo on the left half his face. Clothing: Yuri wears standard black ninja garbs with monk robes and straw hat. Accessories/Forehead Protector: Yuri carries a Mala(Buddhist Rosary) around his wrist. His Kiri Neko ANBU mask is carried on his left hip under his robes. The mask is marked with the mist symbol. Personality Yuri is a free spirited jolly old man hiding his darker nature to keep from being found; he hides himself as a devout traveling monk within the rice field, or hot spring countries. Should someone find out about his identity he removes them, almost always making it look like an accident. When it comes to a mission he tends to not be hasty, rushing in fool heartily, but taking his time to get every detail, and information, before action. at the same time he doesn't focus so intently that he loses sight of his surroundings. History As a child growing up he was always getting into trouble because his curious way. his parent often discourage his behavior, having to clear up after him quite often. they tried to take the side of passive teaching, always talking to him instead of yelling or physical punishment's. the parents both agreed that there was only one place that would clean up his behavior, the military. He eventually went to the ninja academy where he learned were to place his overeager mind, making him excel.even thought he could not use Taijutsu very well his ability in Ninjutsu seems to do more then simply make up for it. while he spent past time between class on the beach where the fishermen often would go he started to notice their move ment and how they would spring thier fish nets and traps on the unsuspecting fish. this taught him a new way of fighting, and so this allowed him to developed a new kind of Jutsu. the fish hook jutsu was a way in which he could focus on using defense as a offensive weapon. and offensive tool as a means to defend and delay, or even eliminate his opponent. After graduating he focused even more on perfecting his way of ninja, as he was given his first squad. it took time to become used to fighting in a group where before it was just practice dummies. he learned how to control his 'fish lines' through the use of chakra. he had started to become involved in missions the helped him specialize his techniques. it wasn't long before the choose to try and become a chuunin arose. When he entered the chuunin exam he was not prapared for the test walking out like so many others, not wanting to let his team mates come in harms way. it was the final question that focred him to leave. in the end he found out about the truth of the test, and vowed to not let anything else come in his way of advancing in anything. the next time around he showed how not only determination could let you achieve your goals; but in the third round he showed how a good stratagy could turn even toughest of battles into your favor by simple planing. when he had been patched up with a suma ninja with a unqie trait of being able to shift sand so as to strike his opponent's vulnerable spots. he came up with a new way to use his hooks when he tryed using what he now called the rose bush method as she seemed to be able to tare at the man making it hard for him to use even the basic of hand seals. giving him the victory. Later he was given the rank of Jounin after saving his team from an assassination Nin party. The Jounin leading the mission was killed when he was caught by a trap that detonated. Yuri realized what kind of opponent they were dealing with and came up with an ingenious way to capture the ninja they were so feverishly trying to avoid. by now he had learned how to set traps in unique ways by creation a jumble of fish line with hooks laid in different parts. he had also learn of a way to hide i plain sight that made even those that knew of it become fearful. shortly after his promotion he was given the nick name "kiri no shometsu" meaning 'the vanishing mist' for his ability to eliminate his opponents by his unique Jutsu's in combination with his ability to simply vanish before anyone knows they have been deceived. During the following year he was given a spot on the special Neko ANBU squad. Where he enhanced his skills of assassination finding new ways to remove his enemies and targets . Towards the end of the year he was given a three month mission in which he was supposed to guard a soon to be village mayor who had had his life threatened. during the mission he had gone out on a routine patrol which he had changed he route and time frequently to avoid the mayor's enemy's hire assassin's the opportunity to strike. during the patrol his two members of the team acting as guards found the assassin's making their move and tried to intercept. hey were found by Yuri with what looked like his own Fish hook jutsu style used to eliminate his team and the mayor plus the mayor wife. as he tried to catch a lead on the assassin's by removing the weapon's, the mayors normal guards found Yuri with the four people killed. mis understanding what they saw they tried to call for reniforments and tried capturing him. he knew the only way to be exonerated of this was by finding the assassins. as the news spread of what had happen to the Kiri ANBU, and the mayor, and his family. the kiri sent out several search parties and add Yuri to the Kiri bingo book as a suspects wanted for questioning. He spend the next 40 years at a monastery hiding as a monk, while trying to perfect his jutsu's and gain any leads on the assassin's whereabouts. when a ninja recognized him he did the only thing that would guarantee his cover not being blown, and removed them. he considers his mission incomplete and therefore he is unwilling to return home until he finish's it. It has now been 40 years later, he has finally forced his village in to believing rumors that he had passed a way in one of the other lands. Now he seeks rectification for his injustices, to find the men who killed his team and remove them from this life, then finally after returning home with the evidence, he wants to retire in a 'Foreign village' away from the kiri that mistook him as a traitor so long ago. ironically he keeps in touch via a messenger hawks of the information found with the one superior that still trusts him, and tries to help him stay of the kiri village's radar, his brother. Abilities Yuri is a Ex-ANBU(neko) that specialized in Retrieval and Assasination. he has a custom jutsu made for this called fish hook jutsu. this along with his Suiton Release and DotonRelease made Yuri a proficient kiri ANBU. Quotes Bingo Book A-Rank Missing Ninja : He is considered extremely dangerous. Wanted in connection with several ANBU and other reported ninja’s disappearances; all presumed to be dead. He is known to be a ninjutsu specialist, specializing specifically in assassinations and hunting/retrieval. His Genjutsu and Taijutsu skills are both below the average for ninja of his level. He is wanted dead with proper corpse disposal.